


Bright as the Stars

by AwakeAndAliveSpartan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, Hellfire! Ward, Post s3 and onward AU, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAndAliveSpartan/pseuds/AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: Skye finally learns what makes a good, meaningful birthday.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Bright as the Stars

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

Skye pulled her eyes open to find Grant right over her, him pinning her arms against the bed beneath her. She smiled as he brought a gentle kiss to her lips. 

“Happy birthday, baby.”

“Mmmm, that’s today?”

Grant moved himself off of her and sat up as she pulled herself up. “You  _ were  _ born on July 2nd, right?”

Skye shook her head, “As far as I know. I don’t think my father was lying.” She frowned, counting on her fingers, “God, how old am I? Adian was born right before I turned 32 and that was three years ago…” Her face fell, “God, am I really 35?! Ew.”

Grant chuckled as he leaned over to give her another kiss, “Hell, how do you think I feel? I’m 40 for God’s sakes.” He smiled, “You don’t look a day over 25. It’s gotta be those Inhuman genes.”

“Well, then it’s the same with you, too, because you don’t have a single gray hair even after raising a little gremlin for 3 years.” Skye’s face fell and she looked around, “Speaking of which, where is he? What time is it?”

“It’s a little past 8, I decided to let you sleep in a bit. Adian’s waiting outside with Max. Breakfast is ready, though.”

Skye raised an eyebrow, “Chocolate chip pancakes?”

“Bingo.” Grant took a deep breath, “Adian, come in here!” he yelled. “Momma wants to see you.”

The door immediately swung open and a black-haired blur stormed into the room, flinging himself onto the bed and into Skye’s lap. A black-furred German shepherd ran after him.

“Hi, Momma!”

Skye looked down into bright golden eyes, “Hi, baby. Were you waiting outside for me?” She wrapped her arms around the little boy, who was the stark image of his father.

Adian nodded his head, “Yeah! Dadda tolded me to!” he exclaimed. “It your birfday!” Skye tried not to laugh at his pronunciation of ‘birthday’. 

“So I hear it is.” Skye came to her feet, holding the toddler close to her chest as she did so. “Let’s go see what kind of surprise Daddy made for me.”

Grant stood up, rubbing the back of his head, “It’s not much, but I figured that you would like something smaller for the three of us. And you love breakfast, so I decided to do our celebration this early. Considering the others will be here later. And the fact that Fitz is the one that put tonight’s party together.”

Skye’s face fell, “Please don’t tell me he’s bringing a monkey like he did with Adian’s in March.” she replied. “I can’t handle that again.”

“Well, considering the monkey tried to go after Ellie, I don’t think Simmons will allow that again.” Grant shrugged, “Kind of ironic that the thing tried to go after their own daughter, but what can you do?”

“Not bring wild animals to a three-year-old’s birthday party?”

“Look, I’m sure that Fitz planned something a little tamer for yours as opposed to what he did for mine.” Grant shivered as he vividly remembered all the 'over the hill' decorations that Fitz had managed to obtain. He knelt down and pet Max on the head.

Skye suppressed a laugh, "Well, I don’t think I have to worry about  _ that  _ for five more years." She pressed a kiss to Adian's cheek, causing the toddler to squeal. “Let’s go see what Daddy set up for me, huh?”

“Yeah!” Adian laughed, causing Skye to smile.

“Speaking of which, how long have you been up?” Skye asked as she followed Grant out of their bedroom.

Grant shrugged, “My usual time. Five on the dot. Worked out until about 6:30 and then took a shower. I then started breakfast and got the little gremlin up at 7 so I could get him bathed and dressed.”

Skye frowned, “Now, I feel like a bum, Grant.” She pointed towards the fact that she was in a tank and pajama shorts. She set Adian down, “Adian, go find Mommy a hairbrush and a stretchy thing.” ‘Stretchy thing’ was Adian’s word for a ponytail holder. 

“Okay!” Adian took off.

“Now, let’s see what my wonderful hubby made me for breakfast.” She stopped right in the doorway to their kitchen and her eyes widened, seeing 3 different stacks of pancakes, a thing of bacon, and a huge bowl of assorted fruit on the counter. There were balloons tied to the chairs and two presents sat with corresponding cards on the table.

“Grant.” She didn’t know what to say. “This. This is a lot.”

Grant appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso, “I knew that you would like it, Skye.” He kissed the edge of her ear, “There’s no need to thank me.” Heat pooled between her thighs as he nipped at her neck.

“Grant, you-”

“Momma, I found the thingy!”

Skye sighed and pulled away from Grant, “Well, that moment’s ruined.” she joked, squatting down as their son came running up. “Did you bring both things?”

Adian shoved a hairbrush and a ‘stretchy thingy’ into her hands. “I want food.”

Skye smiled, brushing her hair quickly and pulling it into a tight ponytail, “Well, it’s ready, baby. Just go sit down and tell Daddy what you want, okay?”

Adian gave her a gummy smile, the same exact smile Grant gave whenever he was extremely happy. He ran over to the table, managing to climb up into his booster seat in one of the chairs.’

Grant shook his head and walked over to the assortment of food, “Well, there’s chocolate chip for you, pumpkin for me, and plain for Adian since he just likes syrup. Coffee with 3 sugars and creamer for you, black for me, and milk for Adian.” He went about fixing the drinks and plates as Skye watched.

To be honest, Grant never ceased to amaze her, even after being together for 5 years. She had fought hard to convince Coulson to save him from Hive and Grant came out broken and powered. Coulson soon started feeling guilty over what had happened and agreed to let Grant stay and get him help as long as Skye was in charge of them. She and Grant quickly fell in love again and did a hero stint for a little over a year before, surprise surprise, she found out she was pregnant. Grant kept up the hero work until Adian was born and Skye jumped back into things. They had only married about a year ago. Everything that stood around them was a testament for the hell that they had gone through together. Hell, they had known each other for a decade, even if half of it wasn’t even good for them.

Skye was pulled out of her thoughts as Grant sat a plate and a steaming cup of coffee down in front of her. She looked up to see Grant sitting down next to her with his own plate and Adian munching on a strawberry. Max looked up at Grant from the ground, waiting patiently for something to fall.

“What’re you thinking about?” Grant asked, shoving bacon into his mouth. “Something wrong?”

Skye shook her head, picking up her fork, “No, just thinking.” she replied. She paused, a few more thoughts crossing her mind, “You know, I just realized something.”

“Mrph?” Grant asked around a mouth full of pancake.

“I actually look forward to my birthday for once. It was never a big deal in the orphanage. At all. It never felt important and just felt like yet another day.” she explained, cutting into her pancakes. She reached for the bottle of syrup, “But, now, it truly feels like something. I guess I have you and Adian to thank for that.”

Grant raised an eyebrow, shoving more of his pancakes into his mouth. 

“You move Heaven and Earth to make sure that I’m happy. The team puts on a big to-do every year now. It’s actually something I enjoy.”

Grant swallowed what was in his mouth, placing his fork down, “Well, I’m honored that I can make something special for you.” he stated, “You- Adian, stop feeding Max your food.” He shook his head, “It’s the same with me. My birthday was just another day growing up. I spent 15 years never having it celebrated by my family and then for the next 18 I just forgot. There’s a reason to celebrate now. And, don’t worry, the others are definitely going to make sure of that later.”

Skye smiled and took another bite of her food, “Well, I don’t see a cake yet.”

“Coulson’s bringing it later. He-”

“Papa’s coming’?!” Adian screeched, cutting him off. “Nana, too?!”

“Yes, buddy, they’re both coming. So is Uncle Fizz and Auntie Jem. Auntie ‘Lena and Uncle Mack, too.”

“Lucia and Ellie?!”

Grant bit back a laugh, “Yes, them, too, Adian.” That got a happy screech out of the toddler. “But, you have to finish your food first.”

He turned his attention back to Skye just as Adian started to pout, “I swear that boy…” He looked at the presents. “Finish the food up and you can open presents.”

Skye ate a few more bites, “Grant, I told you I didn’t want a whole lot.” she protested. “You don’t have to go crazy.”

Grant shook his head, “It’s not a lot. It’s something nice from me and something silly from Adian.” he stated. “You have to worry about the mountain of presents later. From the team.”

She rolled her eyes, finishing up what she was going to eat and taking a long sip of coffee, “They don’t know how to be reasonable with things like this.” She placed the mug of coffee aside, “Anyways, give me.” 

Grant laughed and got up, quickly taking up all the plates (luckily, Adian was finished as well) and placed them on the counter before sitting back down. He picked up the cards and handed them to Skye, “I think you’ll be pretty proud of Adian’s.”

That brought a smile to Skye’s lips. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out a homemade card, a bunch of colored lines scribbled on the front. She nodded, “Wow, Adian, this is nice.”

“Ope’ it, Momma!”

Skye opened the card to see ‘Adian’ scrawled across it in messy, capital letters. The D and N were backwards, but she didn’t care. Her smile grew, “You can already write your name?” She couldn’t believe it.

“It say my name!”

Grant chuckled, “He did that in class. His teacher is pretty impressed at how smart he is and how fast he’s coming along. He's hitting most major milestones very early.” he explained. “But, hey, look who his parents are.” Adian went to a school that SHIELD had recently established for the children of Inhumans and SHIELD agents, since they were starting to pop up like rabbits. He only had a few other kids his age in his class, but he was the smartest one there. 

Ellie, Fitzsimmons’ daughter, and Lucia, Mack and Elena’s daughter, were a year younger than him, so they weren’t in school yet. 

Skye let out a snort, “At least you finally think highly of yourself.” She placed the card aside, “Which present is yours, baby?”

Adian pointed to a smaller, blockier package, “That one!”

Grant handed her the package and Skye quickly ripped it open. Her mouth dropped as she looked at it. A Quake figurine. “Grant, this… This is one of those expensive ones. Like that one Fitz bought of ‘Hellfire’ for your birthday.”

Grant shrugged, “Don’t look at me. We have plenty of money to go around and Adian put up a fuss for me to get that for you.” he explained. “Only because he said it looks like you.”

Skye looked down at the figurine, seeing how detailed it was. The Quake and Hellfire figurines had only come out in the past few months, but she was still amazed at how closely they did resemble her and Grant.

“It look like you, Momma!”

Skye smiled, “Well, that’s because it  _ is  _ me, baby. I love it.”

It looked at though Adian’s mind had blown a fuse, “Momma a ‘uperhero?!” he exclaimed. They hadn’t told him about their hero gig. He only knew the Avengers at this point. No thanks to his Papa Phil.

She nodded, “Yep, and Daddy, too.” she replied. “But, that’s a story for when you’re older, baby. And don’t pout at me.”

Adian’s face scrunched up in disappointment as Skye said the figure aside. She gave Grant an exasperated look as she took the next (much heavier) present from him. “Grant, what is this?”

Grant gave her an innocent look, “I dunno, open it and see.” He smiled.

She ripped away the wrapping paper and tossed it aside, a slight gasp escaping her lips as she saw that it was a computer, “Grant, you didn’t have to. This was expensive, wasn’t it? It’s top of the line.”

“Skye, stop worrying about money, I told you that we’re more than set. And you mentioned that your old laptop was acting weird and that was the one that you were eying last week when we were out shopping.”

“Grant…” She didn’t know what to say. She stared at the laptop, “It’s the fastest processor for a laptop out there. It could run any of my hacking programs with ease. It would make jobs for Coulson much, much faster.”

Grant’s smile returned. He loved seeing his wife happy. “I was thinking you could convert your old one into something Adian can play with or something.” he stated, looking to see that Adian was still pouting.

“I love it, Grant. Thank you. I-I mean it. It’s amazing.”

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “Again, you don’t have to thank me, Skye. I’m just making you happy.”

A watery smile pulled at her lips as she stared at the two men that meant the world to her, even if Adian was giving her the stink eye over not telling him about the superhero thing. If someone had told her 8 years ago that she would be happily married to none other than Grant Douglas Ward and had a son with him, she would think they were absolutely crazy. But, now, she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Finally, her birthday truly meant something special for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Since I haven't seen any Skyeward fics whatsoever for Skye's birthday (seriously, guys, you can do better), I came up with this little piece. I hope that you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or a kudos! And find me on Tumblr @grantwrd!


End file.
